Split Lip
by PSdancer54
Summary: After a particularly demanding quidditch practice, Hermione and Luna help Ginny to discover something important.


**Author's Note: **

**It's really late at night, but I just thought of this and I just know that I can't go to sleep unless I write it all out. **

**This is later, editing it. I think that it actually managed to turn out well. I hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. **

Split Lip

Ginny stared at herself in the mirror in the Holyhead Harpies' locker room. She was sweaty, and the status of her hair was unmentionable. However, she was closely examining her lower lip. She had been biting it all throughout the game. It wasn't that she was nervous; it was something else that she felt but couldn't name. She unintentionally bit down on her lip again, and it split. A droplet of blood oozed out, and she stared at it in fascination. All at once, a sob escaped from her lips, and she left the locker room in a hurry, suddenly anxious to get home.

When she arrived at her and Harry's small flat, it was empty. She rushed to the kitchen to find a note on the table, written in his messy scrawl.

_Gin, _

_Emergency auror mission. Be back in a few days. Love you. Stay safe. _

_-Harry_

_P.S. Ron says that Hermione is home by herself too. _

Ginny wasn't surprised. This happened often, and the two girls often spent one week a month in each other's company. However, today she was feeling off, and she was still upset about her lip, so she wailed. Really loudly. And then with a crack, she was in Hermione's kitchen, already starting to blubber.

She almost didn't notice Luna sitting at the table drinking tea. But just as she was getting started, a dreamy voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Why don't you sit down, Ginny? Just calm down a bit, and have some tea. That's better, isn't it? Now why don't you tell us what happened," Luna instructed.

Ginny followed her advice and grabbed a saucer and teacup with shaking hands.

"I split my lip during practice today, and it got me thinking about the war. I guess that-" She broke off quite suddenly, looking around the kitchen wildly.

"Is everything okay?" Hermione asked warily.

"Do you have chocolate?" Ginny asked urgently.

"Right cabinet above the sink," Hermione responded. Ginny retrieved a rather large piece, and resumed her story.

"Anyway, I guess that I haven't seen blood since then, at least not like that. I don't know-it just kind of set me off. And then when I came home, and Harry was gone, it just upset me further. And now here we are," she finished.

"That's it?" Hermione asked softly.

Ginny nodded. "But it's a bit more than that. I've been feeling off lately. I can't quite put my finger on it, but something's different."

Luna smiled then, at the wall, which she had been staring at vacantly during the discussion. "I know what it is," she almost sang.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"You, my dear friend, are pregnant," Luna announced with a small degree of satisfaction.

When Harry arrived home three days later, he found a note written in loopy writing resting on the counter.

_Hi Harry, _

_I assume that if you're reading this, you're back from your mission. And alive. That's always a plus. Anyway, if you're wondering where I am, I'm at St. Mungo's. Now, DON'T PANIC! It's not what you think it is. I'm fine. Better than fine actually. But I'll wait until I see you in person. Bring Ron-he'll probably want to know. Luna and Hermione are here with me, so take your time (Though I doubt you will). And remind me to owl Mum later to send her the news-I don't want to be on the receiving end of that anger storm. _

_Love always, _

_Ginny _

Harry, of course, did not heed his wife's warning, and immediately began to panic. He apparated in such a rush, that it was a miracle he didn't splinch himself. He grabbed Ron by the neck of the shirt, and disapparated a second time, landing on a muggle street.

By the time they entered the hospital, Harry was practically about to explode, and Ron looked extremely bewildered, even though he was reading and re-reading the note with vigor.

By the time they entered Ginny's hospital room, Harry was ready to spit fire.

"You're okay, aren't you?" he asked urgently, attempting to examine her.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," she replied laughing. "I just wanted you to know-Harry, I'm pregnant."

Ron's mouth fell open, and Harry looked from Ginny's stomach to her face, to Hermione's beaming smile. He cursed under his breath.

"You're serious?" he asked.

"Dead," she responded with a faint smile.

"And the name? Naming it after me?" Ron managed to say before his mouth collapsed open again.

"I was thinking for a boy, James Sirius. And a girl, Lily Luna," Ginny said with a wide smile towards her friend.

"What about Mum's name?" Ron asked.

"Luna was the one who told me, after you two left," Ginny explained. "I only feel that it's right to include her in this somehow. Of course, Ron, you and Hermione will be the godparents," Ginny said seriously.

She looked at Harry, who was standing there speechless. "Say something," she urged.

"Thank you," he whispered, his voice cracking a bit.

Nine months later, James Sirius Potter was born. He would grow up to look exactly like his late grandfather, down to the glasses and hazel eyes. He inherited his grandfather's sense of mischief, but also his fierce loyalty towards his friends. His sense of humour was derived from his mother, and his sense of reckless abandon from his father. The first time he went to Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall thought that she was not only seeing, but also hearing things. Once the other professors assured her that they could see the spitting image of James Potter, complete with the same name, she owled Harry immediately, demanding to know what he was thinking.


End file.
